


Green: Brothers

by Iviana_Boltagon



Series: Red and Black [2]
Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Regret, red and black universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iviana_Boltagon/pseuds/Iviana_Boltagon
Summary: When Blackagar's terregenesis goes wrong, Maximus is consumed by guilt from the fight they had when they spoke last. He knows that he was always jealous of his older brother, but he still loves him. But as he sits vigil for Blackagar to emerge, he makes a new friend. Tibor, a boy who is being trained to one day be part of the genetic council.This is a one-shot companion piece to my story Red and Black: Young Hearts and takes place around chapters 5-6. It may be read alone as it's mostly focused in on the moment rather than on the expanded events in the story.





	Green: Brothers

Maximus sat outside Blackagar's terregenesis pod, staring in at the rocky cocoon that held his brother. Nobody could tell him why this had happened. Even though his father assured him that nothing was going to happen, Maximus could see the fears in his eyes. Now tears burned in his own eyes. As jealous as he was of his brother, he never wanted it to end up like this.

What was happening? Was Blackagar going to die in there?

_"I hate you, you know."_

_Blackagar rolled his eyes as Maximus glared at him. Maximus wanted to wipe that arrogant look off his brother's face, but Blackagar always seemed to be so unaffected by everything that happened around him. It was infuriating. Maximus knew how to get people to do what he wanted. He always had. But his brother was too full of himself to think about anybody but himself._

Footsteps sounded and he jumped to his feet, ready to scream at whoever dared disturb him. If it was their mother, then he'd tell her to leave her alone. Blackagar had been encased for a whole day now. Maximus didn't need to eat or sleep. Blackagar couldn't be alone. If he died, he wasn't going to die without knowing…

A boy about his age stepped into the room. He stopped when he saw Maximus and his eyes widened. "Your Highness. I didn't know you were—"

Maximus glared at him. "Get out."

The boy stared for a moment then stepped forward. "Forgive me. I'm a new initiate in the temple, being prepared for a spot on the genetic council. My name is Tibor."

"I don't care. Get out."

He still didn't obey. Tibor twitched for a moment, then shrugged. "I was told to clean the room and check if any changes have happened with the crown prince's terregenesis."

Maximus turned his back on the boy. He sat down again, staring at his brother's cocoon. "There have been no changes."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Tibor moved around the room. He picked up a few things and wiped down a few surfaces. Maximus watched him, a frown heavy on his face. He wasn't used to his wishes being ignored. The other boy was a little taller than he was, with brown hair and a pale face. If he was a temple initiate, that meant he wasn't put under the artificial sunrays that Maximus himself bathed in every day to ensure that his body produced enough vitamin D and other nutrients created by exposure to the sun.

_"I didn't ask to be betrothed to her," Blackagar said._

_Medusa. Of course Blackagar would think this was about Medusa. Maximus had completed another grade that week, but his parents had hardly taken the time to tell him that he had done a good job. Too busy arranging everything for Blackagar's terregenesis. Rynda had promised that they would celebrate his accomplishment later, but Maximus knew what the truth was. They'd celebrate whatever gift Blackagar had been given._

Eventually, Tibor came to sit beside him. It was unexpected, that someone he didn't know would be so informal. Maximus twitched, not sure what to say or do about that. He could tell Tibor to leave again, but in truth having him there was a little comforting. Maybe because he was a stranger and couldn't tell him what to do.

"I've seen the two of you at parties that I was allowed to attend," Tibor said abruptly. "I always got the impression you didn't get along."

Maximus ducked his head. "We don't."

"But you're still here, watching over him. Some people might find it creepy."

Maximus glared at the other boy, but Tibor only smiled, letting him know it was a joke. Some of the tension in his shoulders relaxed.

_"I was thinking about what Father said last week. That if you died I'll be king. Maybe if I'm king, they'll say that Medusa will marry me."_

_Blackagar turned to him with an irritated expression. "You know what? That sounds good to me. I can die and then you can be king and have Medusa. Would that make you happy?"_

"I think maybe that's why I have to be here." Maximus glanced back at Blackagar. "Because we don't get along. It's been a long time since we talked with each other without it turning into a fight. Well. Without me turning it into a fight. Do you have brothers?"

Tibor shook his head. "My parents weren't ranked high enough to be permitted more than one child."

"Have you gone through terregenesis?"

"Not yet. Next year." Tibor stretched his arms over his head. "What about you?"

"Two years." Maximus sighed and leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands. He glanced at Tibor again. It wasn't something he should be saying, least of all to someone he had just met, but he found that he couldn't keep it in. "The last time I spoke with him, I told him that I hated him. That I hoped that he died so I could be king. But I didn't mean it."

Tibor put a hand on his shoulder.

Maximus fought the tears burning his eyes in vain. They leaked down his face. Was this all his fault? Was Blackagar stopping himself from emerging from his cocoon because he didn't want this life? He always seemed so strong, so confident. It was one of the many things that Maximus envied him for. What if he wasn't? What if…

"Hey, I'm not an expert but if you think that this is your fault, you'd have to be scary powerful for that to be true." Tibor's hand tightened. "Sitting here and worrying isn't helping anybody… I heard your mother talking with you earlier. She's right, you know. You need to eat."

"No."

Tibor shifted a little closer. "Yes."

"No." Maximus glared at him again. "He has to know. If he's going to die in there… he has to know he's not alone. He has to know that it wasn't true. I don't really hate him. I don't want him to die. I'd do anything to make sure he came back."

Tibor squeezed his shoulder again. "I'm sure he does. Now come on. I'm starving and since you're the prince you can get us to the front of the lineup at the café."

The older boy scrambled to his feet and held a hand out for Maximus. The younger prince hesitated for a moment before letting Tibor pull him to his feet. He managed a small smile as they headed away from the Terregenesis pods.

"If you want, I can get us into the kitchens," Maximus offered. "We can get the freshest food that way."

Blackagar would be fine. It was terregenesis. Nobody died during terregenesis. He would be fine and he would be king and Medusa would marry him. Although, maybe that would be for the best. The only way she'd marry Maximus was if she was forced to. And he had always dreamed of having a partner who loved him. They might not realize it, but Blackagar and Medusa did care for each other… and he knew he was jealous of that bond more than he was jealous of Blackagar marrying Medusa.

Tibor grinned. "I have a feeling that you and I are going to get along just fine, Max."

Max. He couldn't help but grin back. He liked the sound of that. Max. "Yeah, I think we are."


End file.
